


long live the king

by wincanon



Series: Sheith Puff Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Puffs, Shiro is so dramatic, family au, sheithpuffs, though not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincanon/pseuds/wincanon
Summary: Keith leaves Shiro with their kids for all of five minutes.Shiro feels the need to reenact Mufasa's death scene much to the dismay of the kids.(Part of a collective Sheith AU)





	long live the king

Why Keith thought it was a good idea to leave him with the kids to watch “The Lion King” while he cooked in the kitchen, Shiro has no clue.

Shiro sits on the couch, carefully balancing their three babies. Akira sits right in his lap, big ears perked forward and eyes wide as he watches the screen. Haru is tucked up into his left side, little hand resting against Shiro’s arm and kneading absentmindedly at his skin. Mitsuko is perched very precariously on Shiro’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around his head to keep herself in place. 

All three have quieted and gone still as the wildebeest pour over the screen, and Shiro internally readies himself for three emotionally distraught children as they chase Simba through the valley. Haru gasps as Simba leaps onto the branch, his little claws digging into Shiro’s arm as he tucks his face against Shiro’s side.

The three cubs are silent and frozen still through the ordeal until Mufasa drops Simba and there’s a collective gasp. Shiro carefully extracts Mitsuko from his shoulder, tucking his youngest against her older brother in his lap. There’s another little gasp from Akira when Mufasa falls and Haru’s claws dig ever further into his arm. 

“Papa, is he going to be okay?” Haru asks, voice little and quiet and slightly muffled against his shirt and Shiro just rubs at his back and doesn’t answer. Haru’s attention is focused fully on the movie anyway, and there’s a little smile on his face when Mufasa appears again.

And then it cuts to Scar. _“Long live the king.”_

He splays his hand against Haru’s back, his other arm coming to rest around the two in his lap as Mufasa falls.

The living room is dead silent until Simba is at Mufasa’s body. _”Dad, come you. You gotta get up.”_

“Is he going to be okay?” Akira asks, his voice cracking as he tilts his head up to look at Shiro and Shiro nuzzles his nose softly against his oldest son’s.

“I’m afraid not, starlight.” Akira’s big eyes water, and when he starts crying, so do Haru and Mitsuko and soon Shiro’s arms are full of three sobbing children clutching at his shirt.

“Shh, shhh, it’s okay,” Shiro frets, nuzzling each of his children in turn and trying to calm them. Their innocent sadness squeezes his heart and he tries to soothe their sadness as best he can with the best rumble he can manage though it’s far from Keith’s flawless purr. 

Even as the movie’s scene changes, his children clutch to him and Shiro tries to think of how he can fix it and tries to lighten the mood. _“Oh no,”_ he gasps, and all three look up at him, ears laid back and fur streaked with tears. “What’s that noise?”

Haru sniffles. “What noise, Papa?”

“It’s a stampede!” Shiro says, voice edged with faux fear. All three children’s eyes dart around the room, ears perked to attention. Akira practically doubles in size, fur poofing up in his fear and Shiro slides them out of his lap, clutching dramatically at the cushions of the couch as he slides himself off. “No, they’ve knocked me off of the couch! This is it!”

All three stare at him, eyes wide, fur poofed up in fear as he slides fully off, grasping at the cushions with both hands. He labors his breathing and gasps, “Goodbye Akira, goodbye Haru...goodbye...Mitsuko...” One hand slips from the couch and Mitsuko screams and grabs at it with both of hers, pulling with all her might to try and pull him back onto the couch. 

_“Papa no!”_ Akira howls. He jumps off the couch to push at Shiro’s back, little feet sliding over the hardwood and digging little scratches into the floor. 

**“Papa!”** Haru joins Akira, both of them pushing against his back while Mitsuko pulls, all three shrieking now that high-pitched noise that grates on Shiro’s ears. 

“I’m sorry...my stars,” Shiro gasps, other fingers now sliding from the cushions as he full bodily rests on the floor. All three scream ever-louder, Mitsuko still grabbing at his arm. 

“What is going on in here?” Keith walks into the room, wiping his hands off on a kitchen towel. Akira and Haru are on him in an instant, tugging at his pants legs. 

“Papa!” Mitsuko yells once more, and Shiro can see Keith’s eyes narrow once they fix on the movie onscreen, all of the pieces clicking together. 

“Don’t worry, little ones, Daddy will save him,” Keith says, running his fingers back through his sons’ fur before he fixes his slight glare on Shiro. _“Again.”_ He walks over, all three collectively watching his every move as he picks Shiro up off the floor and drops him heavily back on the couch and sits on his thighs to keep him from moving again.

“See? Daddy saved him!” Keith says, picking Haru up and setting him on Shiro’s chest as Akira climbs up and Mitsuko scrambles across the couch.

Shiro gasps, clutching at his chest, eyes flying wide open. “My stars!” 

There’s a chorus of “Papa!” before his face is smothered by three littler ones nuzzling against him, little _chirpchirps_ filling the air as they all check to make sure he’s okay. Shiro forces a rumble once more, petting soothingly at their fur. 

“It’s okay, my stars, Daddy saved me,” he promises, looking out at Keith from between a faceful of lavender fur. Soon all three are purring, earlier sadness forgotten. Mitsuko sits right against his head, weaving her arms through his white hair. Akira lays right on his chest, high-pitched purr rumbling loudly as Haru lays against him, both kneading soothingly at Shiro’s skin. 

Shiro smiles fondly, near overwhelmed with affection for his children as he looks up at Keith who only deadpans back at him. “You’re emotionally traumatizing them, Shiro,” he says, face and voice completely devoid of emotion.

 _“I’m_ the emotionally traumatized one here,” Shiro says, face an expression of mock offense. “I just got run over by a stampede.”

Keith scowls to stifle his smile and pops his thigh. “You pull that again and I’ll make sure you meet an _actual_ stampede,” he says but there’s no threat in his voice. Shiro smiles, hands settling over his children as they purr away against him, their chorus overwhelming his poor rumble. 

“Well they forgot about Mufasa, didn’t they?” he asks softly. 

Keith purses his lips but his eyes shine with mirth. “Yeah, until you have to let them rewatch it later because they’re missing half of the movie,” he teases. Keith stands again and leans forward, pressing a kiss to each child’s head in turn before he turns back to the kitchen. 

“Keith?” 

Keith turns back with a raised brow. “Yes?”

He cracks a lopsided grin. “I think you forgot someone, baby.”

“Oh,” Keith says and smiles softly, “You’re right.” Keith turns to Comet where he lay curled up in his dog bed on the floor, having watched all of the commotion silently. He leans down and presses a kiss to Comet’s forehead and casts a glance at Shiro over his shoulder before heading back to the kitchen. 

_“Traitor,”_ Shiro calls, unable to keep the smile off his face.


End file.
